1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor device and more particularly to a device for the measurement and classification of the mechanical and geometric properties of an object through contact.
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The ability of a person to grasp an object and at the same time to feel, as well as to determine mechanical and geometric parameters, of the grasped object, makes him or her irreplaceable for many tasks, i.e. in production or in surgery. The translation of this ability into a technological system has often failed up to now due to lack of special adjusted sensors. The subject of this invention is a sensory device, which fulfills the requirements for a tactile sensor system and at the same time affords a cost-effective and simple manufacturing alternative to other sensor principles.